


恶魔与猫

by satokazu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satokazu/pseuds/satokazu
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 3





	恶魔与猫

现役恶魔二宫和也正翘着二郎腿窝在他那把舒适的办公椅上，桌子上的电脑界面好好地显示着他这个月的工作总结表，两手却在桌子底下飞快地操纵着掌机手柄，丝毫没有在上班的自觉。这倒也不能全怪他，谁叫昨天刚刚发售了一款他期待已久的游戏，今天一到办公室就心痒手痒得不行，反正他这个月的工作指标也已经差不多完成了，索性叫同事帮忙放风，自己先悄悄来上几局。  
恶魔界今天也是平和而有秩序的一天。  
“咳、咳咳！”  
邻工位的相叶雅纪用极不自然的姿势大力拐了他一下，正好戳在他肋骨上，吓得他差点蹦起来。二宫刚窜起来的火在看见门口冷不丁出现的松本润时顿时萎了下去，挺身把掌机怼回桌子下面的小桌板和手肘搭上电脑键盘的动作一气呵成，只有露在外面的两只红彤彤的耳朵比较可疑。  
“总长早上好！”他抬头故作轻松地打了个招呼。  
“噢！”松本看起来并没有发现他之前的小动作，还冲他点点头，“二宫君最近都在忙什么？”  
“报告总长，我最近在追踪几个在人间引起纠纷的低级恶魔，虽然事情还算好解决，不过他们惹出的麻烦持续不断，已经接到好多人的投诉了。”他看着自己的工作总结迅速做了简短的说明。  
松本也走过来大致看了一下他的月总结：“唔…二宫君这个月干得不错，可以休息休息了。”  
“对了，今天正好有个小小的事件，反正你闲着也是闲着，不如给你的月总结再加点绩效如何？”松本润拍拍他的肩膀，大步流星迈出办公室前轻轻丢下的一句话成功压下了二宫快要炸毛的尾巴尖。  
“去的话月底就给你奖金哦。”

关于这个事件的详细情况描述书很快就从秘书樱井那里发到了二宫的邮箱，他看了之后不禁怀疑起松本润筛选委托的标准。  
“帮助一只看起来刚出生不久的小猫咪从高处下来”邮件中的标题这样明晃晃地写着。

在人间出外勤时是不允许以真实样貌示人的，二宫所在的事务所一向有这么一项不成文的规定，他恰好也不是那么轻易掏心掏肺的人，还挺乐于切身实行。等到了现场才知道，那对猫咪来说根本不是什么有生命危险的高处，顶多就是一个两人高的台子，而且边上就有另一个大概一人高的平台。被困的猫大概是因为年纪太小，又没怎么被教过跳跃，才在原处团团转，细细的喵呜声听得人心生怜悯。二宫稍加思索一番，一矮身变成了一只全身有着银白色的长毛、五官皱在一起、看起来就很凶的加菲猫。  
“喵嗷！”加菲猫一跃跳上了小猫所在的台子，尾巴高高竖着，看起来有点炸毛。小猫哪里见过这么大只又对自己好像有敌意的成年猫，吓得连忙挪到了台子的一角。台子是四面都没有墙的柱状，眼看加菲猫一步步朝自己逼近，小猫不得已看向了旁边稍矮的平台。二宫见状弓起了脊背，好让自己看起来更凶，喵的一声佯装向前猛扑，小猫终于在半慌乱半恐惧中一下子跳向了旁边的平台，随后顺着台阶跑下来结结实实地踩在了地面上。  
“真是的，”二宫不自觉就舔了舔爪子，“这样就算圆满完成了吧，这个月可算能宽裕点了。”刚舒了一口气，跳下高台，随身携带的通讯器就嗡嗡震动起来，他费尽巴拉地从长长的毛中翻出通讯器，一溜小跑到没人注意的小巷，爪子一戳接通了。  
有着柔和圆脸的男人出现在虚空中，准确来说是男人的影像，接通之后他先是微微愣了一下，也不说话，就等着二宫开口。  
“喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”  
糟糕！开口怎么净是猫叫。  
圆脸男人睁大了眼睛，像是终于忍不住了，爆发出二宫认识他以来少有的惊天笑声。笑声甚至很有节奏感，二宫从这笑声中听出了一分怜悯两分诧异以及七分的幸灾乐祸。  
“大野智！你笑完了吗？！”一时间忘记转换成正常语言的他真是大傻瓜，接起视频请求时没有从加菲猫变回本人的他更是超级大傻瓜。  
大野智其实想说他真的对这种样子的猫毫无抵抗力，见到了就想大笑，这完全不能怪他。  
二宫黑着脸摆出威胁的样子：“再笑晚上回家你就玩完了。”  
“哈哈哈哈咳咳咳，噗”眼看着二宫的脸越来越皱，大野智想笑又不敢放肆笑，把自己憋得不行，“嗯，所以nino，你这是？”  
“我这可是在好好工作！今天正好被J派出来做外勤，变成猫也都是工作需要！”二宫继续摆出一脸的凶恶，猫耳在头顶不停抖动，“倒是你，你今天不是也要外勤吗，干嘛这时候找我。”  
被二宫一提醒，大野智才想起来：“噢对，我是想说，今晚轮到我做饭了，但是我外勤大概要做到晚上七八点，nino要是下班早的话，就先买点菜回家等我吧。”  
“这样啊，那好吧，我今天应该下班蛮早的，我顺路去买吧。”  
啊，变成猫真是意外的好顺毛呢，大野心想。  
“那么nino猫猫就在家乖乖等我哦，主人很快就会回来给你做饭的。”  
“谁要变成猫等你回家喂食啊！”二宫立刻炸了毛，可惜隔着屏幕不能当场给大野一爪子，“可恶，居然先切掉了。”

大野智哼着小曲走在下班回家的路上，今天是身为恶魔的他例行外勤巡逻的日子，顺利完成工作后他心情颇好，又想起上午二宫和他视频的事。  
“噗”直到现在他还是忍不住想笑，一边又在期待着二宫是不是真的还保持着猫的形态在等他回家。  
推开自家门的时候确实有那么一丝违和，一瞬间脑袋好像有短暂的空白，一阵眩晕后大野结结实实一脚踩进了玄关上的陷阱。  
一阵不加掩饰的大笑从客厅的沙发传来，二宫笑得把自己大腿拍得啪啪响。  
“nino…”大野无奈地看着地上泛着金光的漩涡，手勉强扶着墙才没至于一屁股坐地上，“陷阱不是对我用的东西啦。”  
二宫那边已经笑得打起了嗝，眼看就快从沙发上滚下来：“谁、谁让你白天那样嘲笑我的？活该！”  
“好啦，你快放我出来。”这回换大野智一副可怜巴巴的样子了，眉毛一耷拉还挺惹人怜爱。但是二宫绝不心软：“上午好像有人让我变成小猫咪在家等他来着，猫咪是没办法帮你解开的噢。”  
“你倒是变一个呀，不然我岂不是很亏。”  
“不行，这是给你嘲笑我的惩罚。”  
“就一下下，我给你做汉堡肉，我昨天刚学了个新口味。”  
“唔…”二宫犹豫了一下，马上开始在心里唾弃自己的原则。  
“好吧，就一下。”他从沙发上跳下来，再落地时就已经是只灵活的猫咪了，晃着尾巴慢慢踱到玄关。  
“可是这不是你上午变的那只猫诶。”大野随即就被竖瞳的猫眼用锐利的眼神瞪了，马上补充道，“不过这样更可爱。”  
二宫现在变成的是只橘黄色、有着一些虎斑的猫，四只爪子是白色的，猫毛看起来柔软又蓬松。他慢慢绕着大野智转了一圈，满意地看着他有些吃瘪的样子。  
大野智怎么看二宫的眼神都充满了幸灾乐祸，虽然变成猫很不情愿的样子，但是绕着他的腿打转的时候尾巴却蹭在他小腿上，挠得他心痒痒的。  
“喵！”二宫冷不丁地就发现自己腾空了，下意识挣扎，但是抱他的人好像很会讨好猫咪，把他抱在怀里从头到尾呼噜了一遍，又顺手揉着下巴，舒服得他情不自禁从嗓子里发出咕噜咕噜声。  
“不对，你怎么自己能走了？！”二宫被抱着进了卧室才发现不对，再往外一看，地上陷阱的金光已经消失了。  
“怎么，难道这个把戏只有二宫恶魔会使吗？”大野顺手关上了门，“还是当猫咪当得太舒服了呢。”  
真是可恶的大野智，二宫一看形势逐渐失控，又拼命挣扎起来。大野智手劲很大，况且二宫也没真的伸爪子挠他，当然不会轻松放他走。  
“猫咪的肚子真软呢，和kazu的肚子一样好摸。”大野智的手骨节分明，手指修长漂亮，探到他肚子下面缓慢而带点不可言说的意味按揉着，另一只手沿着脊椎慢慢往下捋，最后圈住尾巴根按摩，“尾巴也很软，看着就想捏啊。”  
二宫被他摸得腿软，想逃跑又舍不得舒服，半趴在床上说不出话。  
突然间嘭的一声，二宫不得不恢复人形：“你是笨蛋吗？不知道猫尾巴不能捏吗？！”  
“就想捏一下试试嘛，是kazu太可爱了。”大野智一开口发现嗓子有点干。  
牙白，距离好近，二宫现在是直接跨坐在大野智腿上的状态，幸好刚刚勉强给自己变出身衣服穿。  
“抱歉，我忍不住了。”  
凑上前含住那看起来有点湿润的下唇，舔弄了几下，就急急用舌头顶开齿关伸了进去。  
“唔！”  
二宫吓了一跳，又想起最近大野外勤出得频繁，每天早出晚归的，晚上回了家也舍不得再让他折腾，怪不得现在这么轻易就被煽动起来。  
大野吻技向来很好，舌尖处处都抵上二宫敏感的地方，最后两条软舌纠缠在一起，二宫直感觉浑身都过了电流，连指尖脚尖都是酥麻的。他下意识去环面前人的脖颈，又被他一把环住了腰带着往身上贴，即使隔着两层布料也能感觉到下半身明显的变化。  
“真有精神啊，”他故意扭了下屁股，“我可是一直在期待着呢。”  
大野智闻言挑起一边的眉毛，心想这种时候他倒是有余裕，等下就不见得了。  
被有点粗暴地推倒在床上的时候，二宫的腿就已经缠上了大野的腰。  
“kazu今天都好主动，”大野提起他一边大腿朝着内侧一路吮吻，“想我了吗？”  
下身进入温暖口腔的感觉太过美好，他下意识顶胯，哼哼了几下还是坦诚地说了想。  
“真乖，那给我变个猫耳看看吧。”大野口齿不清地说着，牙齿不时蹭过柱身，惹得二宫大腿都打着颤。  
没想到二宫竟然没半点不情愿，一眨眼两只毛茸茸的猫耳就从黑发中支棱了出来。  
“这是给你的特别奖励。”  
最后还是在他一边吞吐吮吸一边捉住耳根用色情手法揉弄的双重刺激下射了出来。  
大野满意地舔舔嘴角，用沾着二宫白浊的手指玩弄他的红舌。津液沾湿了下巴的同时，和掌心温度相同的润滑剂也沾满了股间。  
“嗯…”只是手指顶了进去，二宫就觉得有点糟糕，他软着嗓子喊大野的名字，有点意乱情迷般地去摸他早已挺立的下身。  
果然腿间的手指一下子心急地增加到了三根，进出的速度明显变快了。  
硬热的那根抵上来的时候二宫的大腿都在打颤，他抬头去找大野的眼睛，发现有颗汗珠滚到了他眼皮上的那颗小痣上，想去吻掉，又被进入的快感磨得跌回柔软床铺。  
“嗯…啊…”  
也许真的有阵子没做了，两个人都有些把持不住，粗重而愉悦的喘息尽数喷洒在对方颈窝。大野动得尤其凶狠，二宫很快感觉全身都快要晃散了架，内里和相连处在润滑的作用下滑腻而缠绵，隐秘又清晰的水声撞击在他鼓膜上，烧得他耳尖连带脸颊红成一片。  
“耳朵抖个不停啊，就那么舒服吗？”  
大野又伸手捏住了他头顶的柔软猫耳，用同样气息不稳的声音趴在他耳边低声说。  
二宫没回答，只是伸长了脖子去找他的嘴唇，滚圆指尖插进他有点汗湿的头发，在发尾上来回捻动着。  
高潮来临的时候二宫已经像是从水里捞出来一样了，也许是腿酸得一动也不想动，他难得允许大野弄在了里面。抽出时果然带出了各种混杂的液体，在大野把他抱起来坐上他大腿的时候才明白他刚刚说什么不要浪费了。  
被按着腰就着温热黏液再次顶了进来，二宫从腰部到膝盖都微微打着颤，还没稳住身体就又陷入了激烈的颠簸。  
“呜！慢…慢点…太深了，”  
“不是一直在期待着吗？”  
二宫一口咬上了大野的锁骨，心想这种时候他倒是很会说。  
二回战结束的时候大野显然还意犹未尽，刚想把二宫翻个身继续从身后来，就一把被他掐住脸颊肉。  
“我饿死了，起码先吃饭吧。”  
大野捏了捏二宫的肚子又想了想，拉着他就往厨房走。  
“等等，你拉我干嘛，衣服还没穿呢。”  
“做饭啊，一边做饭，一边做你。”  
“大野智你神经病吧！这饭还怎么吃！”二宫一脚踢上他小腿，又把地上的衣服捡起来塞给他：“给我麻利穿上衣服去做汉堡肉！我先去洗洗，被你搞得黏死了。”  
大野抱着衣服被赶进了厨房，边笑边琢磨起吃完饭怎么能和二宫在浴室用这样那样的姿势。牙白，他想，大野智你要冷静，得好好让他吃饱了才能继续折腾他。  
今天也是恶魔界一对恩恩爱爱的情侣呢。


End file.
